A new home?
by Sileas
Summary: Its my first story but please read it ^_^
1. The letters

Disclaimer: I in no way claim to own these characters. Unless it is stated in the disclaimer. All the rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. ____________________________________________________________  
  
"What did I do now?!" Harry yelled. "This is what I got in the mail today. I told you, I never want anyone of your kind to be sending letters here!" Harry's eyes flashed rapidly to see who the letter was from, Ron Weasley. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the shirt "Your going in the cupboard! No doubt about it" After Harry was shoved into the cupboard he thought 'I have to get that letter'.  
  
At 12:35 when Uncle Vernon was finished watching the Jenny Wain show and went upstairs, Harry crept out of the cupboard. He looked around the kitchen for some food, but all he could find was bread because of Dudley's diet. After his eyes searched the room he saw 2 envelopes. Both addressed to him, 1 from Ron and another from Sirius.  
  
Harry first opened the one from Ron, it read:  
  
IDear Harry,  
  
How come you haven't written me back? Mother and father are wondering if you're all right! They've been worried sick! I've written numerous times! Anyways, how are the Dursley's treating you? School starts in about 5 weeks (I hope you can hold up with them). Oh yeh! You won't have to, Sirius name has been cleared!/I  
  
Harry's heart jumped with excitement. He read on.  
  
IUnless of course Sirius doesn't want you there (I'm just joking). Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that you're doing all right. This time please send a letter back so that mum and dad will know that you're all right.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ron/I  
  
Harry sat and thought for a while, how great it would be to spend even 2 days of the summer with Sirius is better than 1 more minute with the Dursley's. Next he opened Sirius's letter:  
  
IDear Harry,  
  
I don't know if you knew but I did write to you this summer.. Anyways how's life with the Dursley's? I don't really know if you want to come over or not but you can. Send me an owl back confirming it, and I'll pick you up on the 29th of June. I must go though, but please send an owl confirming it.  
  
Sirius /I  
  
Harry was overwhelmed with excitement. He wasn't going to have to have the worst summer yet! He was going to stay with Sirius and be free of the Dursley's. He quickly scribbled 'IYes please! I'll have my bags ready for then -Harry/I'. With that attached the note to Hegwig and watched her fly into the night.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooie! He's finally leaving them! Good for him eh? Well That's about it. Im going to add the next chapter soon. Thanks--jackie 


	2. GoodBye!

They took the muggle transit to get to Siruis house. It was now 12:00 at night and Harry could feel his eyelids getting heavier every second. He wanted to stay up and talk with Siruis but he fell asleep without saying a word.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of yelling down stairs. It was the voice of Siruis and someone else. He walked to the stairs without saying anything, just listening to the sounds coming from below him. "What do you want? He's not here im telling you." Siruis yelled. "Stop yelling you stupid man or I will be forced to hurt you. Im not here to kill you. I just want Harry. If you don't give him up now Voldemort will come and kill you for certain.Which would you rather?"  
  
Harry wanted to see who the other person who was yelling was so he crept down the stairs and looked into the room. Harry looked around, he saw Siruis and Wormtail. When Wormtail finally saw Harry, Siruis got him on the ground and yelled to Harry 'Run and go find help, from anywhere. JUST RUN' Harry began running but right as he got outside he heard Wormtail's voice yell "Crucio. That should teach you never to mess with Voldemort!"  
  
  
  
Harry followed Siruis's orders and he ran as fast could. Finally he found a spot that he thought he could call the knight bus. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Excuse me, but is everything alright..?" said a beautiful girl, but Harry didn't have time to think of her beauty, he had to help Siruis. "Unless you're a witch you cant help" Harry hit is head with his hands ".ughh.I shouldn't of said that". The girls smile turned into a frown "well I am a witch but im not supposed to tell, but is there anything I can help you with?". After telling her the story she started to run towards the house. " Go to Hogwarts and stay there with Dumbledore or anyone! Just get out of here" The girl's dirty blonde hair shawn in the light. Harry called for the knight bus and went to Hogwarts to get help.  
  
"Hello, please is anyone here? Please answer me. Someone is extreamly worried about you" After yelling things like that and walking around the main floor of the house with her wand outreached she saw Siruis sprawled on the floor. She put her ear to his heart, hes still alive but barley, she thought. "Mr. Black?" she said as she shook him. We have to get out of here". Just as they got up to leave she turned around and saw Wormtail.  
  
"You think that you can just take him? Without asking even? I think not Sarah" she said as a cruel smile went over his lips. "H-H-How ddo you knnow my my namme You bastard" She said with a look of both confusion and frightend look on her face. "You don't think that I know you? Know your fears and strenghs? You know I think Lord Voldemort would just love you, you know what? Oh! I have an idea" He said as he drew his wand "Mobilicorpus!" Peter chuckled to himself. "Potter will try to find you both. Then he'll be in our hands. And they'll be nothing anyone can do about it" Peter said as a grin went over his face.  
  
  
  
A/N:That was 2 periods of class and a bit of lunch (everyones been reading it (^_^) ) anyways. I didn't want it to be a 'Harry goes to Siruis's goes to school, comes home and lives there during the summer' So I just put soemthing that came out of nowhere. -.-  
  
BTW- Mobilicorpus makes invisible strings tie someone up  
  
Anyways please review!! Thanks--Juliet 


	3. Please someone help

At Hogwarts all the teachers werent there. The only one was Snape and one of the new teachers. He would of picked the other teacher over Snape any day. But Snape saw him first and already started coming over to him. Tears were stained on the 15 year olds face so Snape decited to get right to the point. Harry sputtered out the words. 'Siruis. si..hes.. wormtail and she.'  
  
Snape looked at him. 'Listen boy. Tell me whats wrong and 


End file.
